


For the Love of Shakespeare

by AeonFlux40



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bottom Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Gay, Librarian Castiel, Librarian Dean Winchester, M/M, References to Shakespeare, Smut, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14578983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonFlux40/pseuds/AeonFlux40
Summary: Castiel liked working in the library. He was happy. He left his past behind and wanted a fresh start. Then he met Dean Winchester.





	1. Chapter 1

Hunter's Ridge wasn't a very big library, but it was big enough for the city of Lawrence, Kansas. Castiel Novak had been working there as a librarian for the past two years.

Every Wednesday was Story Time since all of the elementary school kids had early release. That was something Castiel could never understand. When he was a kid, the only time they had early release was the Friday before Christmas Break. This every week thing was very bizarre. However, it did give him a chance to expose the younger generation to his favorite books like The Hobbit and for the even younger crowd, Mrs. Piggle Wiggle.

Working at the library could sometimes be dull and boring, but Castiel didn't mind. He needed something steady to keep his mind off of how lonely he was. His last relationship ended badly and he didn't cope very well. Moving to Lawrence was the fresh start Castiel needed to rid his life of all the toxic things from his past. It was hard leaving everything behind, especially his brother Gabriel that he was really close to.

Castiel was happy in his little bubble.

That is, until Dean Winchester came into his life and turned everything upside down.

++++

"Castiel, could you come over here please?"

"Be right there, Naomi."  
  
Castiel came out to the front desk where he saw Naomi standing with a man he had never seen before. The first thing Castiel noticed about him were his sparkling green eyes.

_Those lips, oh my god. I could kiss them for days ___

"Castiel Novak, meet Dean Winchester, our newest addition to Hunter's Ridge." Naomi said. Dean reached his hand out, and Castiel shook it.

_Strong hands. ___

"Pleased to meet you, Castiel." Dean said, smiling.

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine. And you can call me Cas."

"Okay, Cas."

"Dean just moved here from California."

"Really? What made you move to Kansas, if you don't mind me asking?" Castiel asked.

"I actually grew up here. I was out in California for a while with my brother. He's going to school at Stanford. You know, just helping him out a bit so he can focus on his education."

"Must be a real smart kid."

"It runs in the family, I'm afraid." Dean chuckled.

"Castiel, why don't you show Dean around? Help him get acclimated."

"Sure thing, Naomi."

++++

Castiel walked Dean around the library. He showed him where all the different sections were located, the children's area, the computer room. As they walked, Dean started asking Castiel questions about his life. Where he was from, how he ended up at Hunter's Ridge, his favorite genre of book, and so on.

"Do you always ask a lot of questions?" Castiel asked.

"Does it bother you?"

"Well, I wasn't expecting the Spanish Inquisition."

"Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition." Castiel stopped dead in his tracks.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, not at all. It's just.....you're the first person to get that reference."

Dean blushed. "I'm a bit of a Monty Python fan."

Castiel smiled. "Maybe later we can go find a shrubbery to put in front of your house."

Dean threw his head back and laughed. "Y'know, Cas? This could be the start of a beautiful friendship. Is it lunch time yet? I'm starving."

+++++

During lunch, Dean and Castiel got to know each other a little better. Castiel learned that Dean's mom recently passed away after a long illness. He moved in with his dad so that he wouldn't be alone. He also found out that Dean's dad and his Uncle Bobby owned Winchester's garage on the other side of town.

"So, you know how to fix cars?"

"Hell yeah, I do. Nothing like being under the hood and getting all greasy."

Castiel thought about that for a moment. Dean in a garage, on his back fixing whatever, wearing coveralls, and getting dirty....damn, if that didn't make Castiel blush.

"You all right, Cas?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, just fine." Castiel was hoping Dean didn't notice how red his face was. "I'm sorry, I must have spaced out for a minute there. You were saying?"

++++

That night as Castiel lay in bed, he thought about Dean. It had been so long since he had even wanted to be with someone, but there was just _something _about Dean that Cas couldn't quite put his finger on.__

__"I bet he's not even gay."_ _


	2. Chapter 2

“Tell me again about the new guy, whats-his-name.”

“Dean.”

“Yeah, Dean. What's his story?”

Castiel was having his weekly phone call with his brother Gabriel. He promised that he'd call and keep in touch when he moved away. They had been on the phone for about an hour or so before Dean was brought up. Castiel had mentioned him in their last conversation when Gabriel asked if there was anything new going on in his life. Castiel mentioned the library hired someone new and he immediately regretted it as soon as the words came out of his mouth. Gabriel seemed worried that Castiel wasn’t seeing anyone this long after his break up. He just wanted his brother to be happy.

“I don’t know, Gabe. Pretty sure he's straight.”

“Pretty sure? Have you asked him?”

“No! Of course not.”

“Then how do you know?”

“He just doesn't seem like the type to be into guys, is all.”

“Cassie, what if your gaydar is broken?”

“Very funny.” Castiel cringed at that nickname. Gabriel only used it to annoy Castiel.

“I’m just looking out for you, baby bro. I know your last boyfriend wasn’t exactly Prince Charming, but what if this Dean guy is?”

“Goodbye Gabriel.”

Castiel hung up. His brother could be a real dick sometimes. He knew Gabriel meant well, but really? Dean could be his Prince Charming? Right. Castiel scoffed at the idea. He thought it impossible that someone perfect for him would all of a sudden walk into his life and he’d live happily ever after. It made no sense. Things like that don’t happen in real life, and especially not for Castiel. He thought for the longest time that he and Balthazar were perfect for each other. They had even talked about marriage, much to the chagrin of Castiel’s parents. They didn’t approve of him or his older brother being gay, and especially couldn’t bear the thought of marriage for either of them. Not to a man, anyway. Castiel hadn’t spoken to his parents after his breakup with Balthazar. Gabriel was the only one in the family that cared about him. His parents had their own way of saying “I told you so” without saying it out loud, and that was very hurtful to Castiel. Their relationship was strained enough, but after what he went through and they still couldn’t support him? No, Castiel had to get away. He made the conscious decision to leave and start new somewhere else. Somewhere nobody knew him. That’s how he landed in Kansas, of all places. Lawrence seemed like a nice quiet town where nothing ever happens. It was perfect.

+++

Laying in bed that night, Castiel tossed and turned. He was having a hard time getting to sleep. He couldn’t stop thinking about what Gabriel had said to him.

_What if he’s right? But Dean isn’t gay. He could be. Stop kidding yourself. ___

Castiel’s brain continued arguing with itself over whether or not Dean had a thing for men. He never talked about so much as kissing another guy, let alone sleeping with one. Whenever the two of them talked about their college days, Dean talked about women he hooked up with. Women. Not men. Castiel just had to deal with the fact that he was crushing on a guy who would never want him in that way. How did this become his life? He was perfectly happy and content living alone, not wanting the company of another person. Then Dean Winchester came crashing into his life with his stupid green eyes that sparkle like emeralds, those stupid bowlegs that look amazing in slacks, and those stupid freckles that dance across his face. Castiel did everything he could to not think about Dean, but it seemed hopeless. He was torn between wanting to know if Dean was at least somewhat interested in the same sex, or if he should just leave it alone. On the one hand, if he found out Dean was in fact bisexual, maybe he could ask him to go out for a drink and see what happens. Or if Dean were totally straight, Castiel would be in the same situation he currently found himself in. Laying alone in bed. Neither option seemed beneficial because Castiel knew he’d never have the courage to ask Dean out on a real date. What if Dean said no? Same thing-Castiel would end up alone in bed, as usual. The more he thought about it, the more restless he became. When Castiel finally drifted off to sleep, his thoughts were on emerald eyes, bowlegs, and freckles.

+++

_Castiel was awakened by someone climbing into bed with him. He was confused. Did he forget to lock his front door? The man put his arms around Castiel and held him close. ___

_“Hey. Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” The man whispered. ___

_"What are you doing here?” ___

_"Shh, it's okay. We're alone and nobody will hear us.” ___

_The man gently turned Castiel’s head so that they were facing each other. It was dark and he could barely see, but Castiel somehow felt safe. Wrapping his arms around the strange man, it felt natural. It felt like home. Castiel just let it happen. Too much time had passed since anyone had shown this kind of affection for him. The other man was warm and inviting and Castiel wanted more. He needed it like he needed air. Gabriel was right, Castiel was very lonely and longed for the loving touch of another human. ___

_“I’ve missed you so much Castiel.” ___  
  
_“What do you mean?” ___  
  
_Castiel pulled back and immediately recognized the man who was in bed with him. ___  
  
_“Balthazar!” ___  
  
Castiel woke up with a start, covered in sweat. He looked at the clock on his bedside table. 3.00am.  
  
“Shit."  
  
Castiel got out of bed and into the shower, hoping the hot water would wash away all remnants of what just happened. Castiel let the water run over his body. He shuddered at how the thought of being with Balthazar comforted him, even though it was just a dream. No, it wasn’t a dream. It was a fucking nightmare. He would never go back to him, ever. Balthazar destroyed him mentally, driving him away from everything and everyone he knew and loved. That was the worst part. Castiel had been young and naïve. He didn’t know any better. Balthazar was older and more experienced. Castiel fell hard for him early on. Once he finally realized that Balthazar was toxic, it was too late. Leaving him had been the best thing Castiel ever did for himself. He finished his shower and toweled off. Castiel put on fresh pajamas and laid back in bed. He only had a few more hours left to sleep before he had to be up for work. It was going to be a very long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updated 01/16/19!! I know it's frustrating that I have posted so many works, but not updated any WIPs. I have a lot of this story written, and I'm trying to connect all of the dots so that it makes sense. Thank y'all for being patient with me. I hope you enjoy this new chapter and I will do my best to not wait another eight months before posting again :)


End file.
